l'orphelin
by la rodeuse
Summary: une petite remise en question. song fics sur la chanson "l'orphelin" de l'album rai'n'b fever


Résumé : est ce que la flamme de l'innocence peut toujours brillée

Discamer : riry et ses amis sont pas à moi (pourquoi mon cruel), ses ennemies non plus d'ailleurs (a serais pas possible d'avoir snape s'il vous plait madame !)….et la très belle chanson l'orphelin non plus, elle est tirée de l'album rai'n'b fever

Petit mot de l'auteur totalement sou té à la guimauve et au nut : yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cri caractéristique de l'auteuse de fan fics un peu beaucoup contente de publier ! Je l'ais finis !(Saute sur sa chaise en faisant gaffe de ne pas se croûter cette fois). Bon pour cette fics je remercie oka, pour l'aide précieuse à me rappeler comment on postais sur ff net. Bon cette chanson chanté par Kader Riwan et Willy Denzey m'a vraiment plus et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de fics. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je finissais mon rapport de stage et les exams approchent.

Merci également au correcteur d'orthographe

Réponse aux rewiews de ma fics « elle attend » :

Tamilselvi Nierninwa : merci pour ta rewiews, j'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu aime ma manière d'écrire et que tu me dise que ma fics, est tout sauf un navet. Pour le flou, bah s'étais voulue et pour être franche au départ je n'ais vraiment pas mis de visage sur les protagonistes. Je trouvais que s'étais mieux d'imaginer.

MyLino : merci pour ta rewiews, pour les personnages s'est voulu. Pour ce qui est d'écrire, tu à la réponse sous les yeux :p et puis je ne voulais pas commencer par des ambiances trop sombre dès le départ.

Shamandalie : miss ooka frustrée, on aura tout vu :p . Nan, plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas faire de suite à cette song fics, car j'ai voulu volontairement ne pas expliquer grand-chose. Allez zouxx

_Le cœur vidé par la souffrance des siens_

_Cet enfant reste la face au destin_

_Spectateur d'un monde où règne le silence_

_Sa peine sera de perdre son innocence_

_Esclave d'une vie qu'il n'a plus choisir_

_Enchaîner par la peur de mourir_

_Mais comment pouvez vous fermer les yeux_

_Croire que tout ira mieux _

_Si personne ne faire rien_

Comment n'est je pas pu voir qui il étais vraiment, omnubilé par le souvenir de son père. J'ai l'impression que nous avons tous laissé passer la chance de préservé cette innocence qu'il avait dans les toujours au fond de ses yeux malgré les épreuves. Mais ses émeraudes sont éteintes depuis la mort de black. Est-ce définitif ? J'espère que non, et qu'une fois tout cela terminé, sa flamme reviendra et qui pourra enfin vivre l'enfance qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir.

_Si personne ne fais rien _

_Coupable nous serons de ces orphelins_

_Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête_

_Si ça continue votre tour viendra peut être_

_Si personne ne fais rien_

_Coupable nous serons de ces orphelins_

_Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête _

_Si ça continue notre tour viendra peut être_

Quand je pense à cette guerre qui s'annonce, je ne peux que penser au nombres d'enfants qui lui ressembleront.

Combien connaîtrons la peur, la camarde et verront les sombrales beaucoup trop tôt.

Combien grandirons trop vite ?

Ils finiront par perdre l'innocence, seau de l'enfance, mais bien avant leur heure.

Combien deviendrons des adultes dans le corps d'un enfant ?

Combien ressemblerons bientôt à mon ami aux yeux éteints….

_Mes frères gardons l'espoir et la force d'y croire_

_Pour la paix dans le monde, l'amour que l'on sème_

L'espoir existe-t-il toujours ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir 1000 ans. Je suis si las. Je donnerais mes dernières force à préserver l'innocence d'autres enfants, après je pourrais enfin m'endormir…

_Depuis que tu es né, tu grandis avec patience_

_Ta vie n'a pas été facile_

_Il est passé sur toi des jours sombres en grandissant dans la misère_

_Toi l'orphelin sans maison, ni famille, qui regarde les gens manger en ayant le ventre vide_

_Tu ne te plain jamais, tu ne dis jamais rien, tu reste toujours derrière les autres à attendre ton tour_

_Tant de journées se sont écoulées, petit frère, et pourtant tu gardes le cœur pur et tu crois en cette vie_

Je suis dans le monde moldu, et j'écoute cette chanson qui te ressemble tant. Tu as peut être toujours eu un toit au dessus de ta tête, mais combien de fois t est tu couché le ventre vide, petit frère, et le cœur en peine.

Tout cela à cause de moldus qui te méprises et te traite de monstre. Mais malgré ces épreuves, la flamme de ton âme ne s'était jamais tue.

Ne laisse pas la perte de ceux qui te sont chers détruire définitivement ton étincelle…

_Si personne ne fais rien _

_Coupable nous serons de ces orphelins_

_Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête_

_Si ça continue votre tour viendra peut être_

_Si personne ne fais rien_

_Coupable nous serons de ces orphelins_

_Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête _

_Si ça continue notre tour viendra peut être_

Je me vois tellement vieux, mais en voyant cet enfant qui n'en ait plus un, je sais que j'ai échoué à maintenir son innocence. Depuis que je lui aie révélé la prophétie, j'ai vue peu à peu le jour de ses yeux décliné pour être remplacé par une résignation et une détermination à toute épreuve, ainsi que par une infinie tristesse.

Et j'ai peur qu'une fois le combat terminé, il ne parte s'endormir seul dans un coin…

_Rai'n'b fever pour la paix dans le monde_

Voilouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! N'ais finie ! Bon je vous lance un petit concours voilà. Chaque paragraphe appartiens à un personnage différent de Harry potter (et s'est là que tout le monde dis « on se serais pas douté » bref…) bon tout ça pour dire que la première personne à retrouver tout les personnages, je lui fais une fics rien que pour elle avec n'importe quelle idées et le couple qu'elle veut (j'ai bien dis n'importe même les plus improbable, je dois vraiment être maso)


End file.
